


Ain't nothin'.

by andskotii



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Friendly Guardian, Other, eliksni captain, fighting guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andskotii/pseuds/andskotii
Summary: When you don't understand something you're afraid of it. Take a chance. Get to know them. They're just the same as us...
Kudos: 8





	Ain't nothin'.

"Patrol ain't bad, except it's boring sometimes. You stand around somewhere scouting out for a few minutes and boom that's it! Nothin' else till the next day. Ain't nothing to be exciting about it!" Ajax complained to his ghost, Galen, who seemed to be preoccupied as the Exo complained. "Like damn, can't something cool happen for once?" After a minute or 2 of silence, he looked over to his ghost. "Galen?" 

"Something.. Something is wrong.. I'm picking up feed signatures for, help.." Ajax perked up, his antennas pointing up in anticipation. "Where at?" The British ghost took a second to reply but looked over to the Exo. "Near the outskirts, by the water, I believe." Hopping on his sparrow he sped over there, not even waiting for Galen to get in the bag. He grabbed his cowboy hat-wearing ghost and went! 

It took a few minutes, hearing thundering crash he started to worry- someone was pissed. He let out an artificial sigh getting ready. Hopping off Galen went inside his bag as he saw a warlock floating in the air pointing their weapon at a captain on the ground. From this far he could hear them yelling, "Get up and FIGHT me. You fall no matter what happens, get up, make this worth my time." Ajax couldn't believe what he was hearing. It disgusted him. Running through the water he paused a few feet away from the warlock, brimming with solar energy. Fire.. god, he can't- he can. 

He rushed forward, "Stop- Stop what in travelers name are you doin'?!? Don't you see, they've given up. Leave them be." 

"What? It- It's a fallen? Ya'know an enemy of ours. Tries to kill us on a daily." The warlock scoffed readying their grenade as ajax shoved them back. "Yea and we're trying to kill them on a daily. There's no damn difference. We kill them, they kill us. You ever think and stop for a moment that if we try an' make friends for 5 damn minutes we'd have more allies than damn enemies." The warlock looked at him as if he were crazy! Rare to hear a guardian protect eliksni that way. 

"Oh you're crazy." The warlock yelled, solar flares trying to reach out to ajax, his breath hitched- "don't freak out." Galen calmed him, he nodded his head pulling an arc staff out of the air. "Yea might be a bit crazy, but hey- it's the best part of a guardian." 

Frying the guardian he dusted his hand off talking to the ghost for a minute, the ghost was just as much as a prick but would listen. Walking slowly over to the injured captain- he watched for a sec as they tried to get up, but was too injured. He walked over calmly, slowly, not wanting to make them freak out and hurt themselves more. Gently he put a hand on the back of the eliksnis back. The eliksnis blue eyes turned towards him, his red eyes stared back. "Alright, you gotta tell me where it hurts- ain't gonna hurt you. Just wanna help buddy." Carefully and cautiously the eliksni pointed at their ribs. He nodded, turning his head to his ghost, "Galen get the sparrow out. Good news for you buddy- the ride should be big enough- just need to get you help." He looked around seeing nothing around, which was strange. There was always eliskni around. 

He scratched the top of his head his antennas pointing downward in worry. He turned to his sparrow kicking off the handles, crushing down the bump at the back trying to make it as flat as he can. Going back over to the eliksni he crouched down, "Alright. I'm gonna lift ya, buddy, don't freak out on me." Putting one of the eliksnis arms around his neck he lifted them, carefully and gently lifting them with no issue. Gently laying the injured on his sparrow, when done fixing their position, he went to the back of the sparrow starting to push it up the hill. Now, where were they gonna go? 

that he didn't know, but he had to hurry. Maybe to his patrol area, he's normally at- there's a cave over there. He could let them rest as he'd go and get something relating to first aid. He continued to push them as he could see their heavy breathing slow down. He honestly couldn't tell if that was good or bad. He tried to push as fast he could, Galen looking all around so that no one would bother them or try to attack them. 

Arriving at the cave he looked around for moss at Galen's suggestion for a small place to put the eliksni somewhere comfortable. Once again carefully moving the eliksni he smiled and pat their shoulder. "Be right back partner, gotta find stuff." 

What the hell do you use to help? He looked around till he hit his head looking back at the ghost, "Galen! Transmat from my ship that first aid kit I got in there- you're so mean so lettin' me forget about that." 

"Oh i- i. I forgot about it." Ajax shook his head picking it up off the floor, running back over. "Howdy!" He said letting them know he was back. "I got a medkit. Can you show where it hurts the must bud?" The eliksni moved slowly but peeled off a piece of fur in their shoulder and a piece of armour on their rib. He noded, "Right, might sting but you gotta trust me." 

"What's your name partner?" He asked, trying to distract them. It took them a bit to reply, but they did as he tended to their wounds. 

"Name... Ocean.." He was shocked that they answered, he smiled. 

"Nice name, My name's Ajax-16."

**Author's Note:**

> have not written in long time.... pls bear with me


End file.
